


Friend's Lament

by Aria Serif (Mysterie)



Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [11]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24661036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterie/pseuds/Aria%20Serif
Summary: Sally's Song (c) Tim Burton's The Nightmare Before Christmasoriginal lyrics (c) me
Series: Sentinaltale & AUs [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726813





	Friend's Lament

I sense there's something in the wind  
Almost like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'll stand by her

  
  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend  
Does she not notice  
Those all around her? 

  
  
And will she see  
How much she means to us?  
I fear it's not to be

  
  
What will become of my dear friend?   
Where will her actions lead us then?  
Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud

  
  
Try as I may it doesn't last  
And will we never  
Have peace forever?  
  
No, I think not,   
For no one is greater  
Then her, a Creator


End file.
